Pokemon Academy: The Black Dragon Saga
by AnimeMasterDub
Summary: Ash is transferring to a special school for Pokemon trainers called Pokemon Academy or P.M.A. for short but what is the reason why for this sudden transfer. Read and find out. note: AshXharem
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Pokémon Academy: The Black Dragon Saga**

**Chapter 1**

(Ash's POV)

My name is Ash Ketchum and this may sound strange but I'm transferring to a special school for Pokémon Trainers called "Pokémon Academy" or P.M.A. for short. The strange part is I'm transferring to this school one week after the first semester started and the only Pokémon I have is my buddy Pikachu who I had since who knows how long. I think that some of the students may think I am an alien, time traveler, or an esper but I'm not worried about that because my childhood friend Gary Oak is a student there and his grandfather Professor Oak is going to be my homeroom teacher.

The train that I am on was about to reach the station closest to Pokémon Academy. The reason why the train doesn't go directly to P.M.A. is because the school is surrounded by different areas where Pokémon of all kinds live called zones. I was supposed to meet Gary and Professor Oak once I got off the train but so far I couldn't see either one of them.

"Hey Ashy-boy," shouted someone who I assumed was Gary since only he ever called me by that weird nickname. I turned around and saw a boy my age with brown, spikey hair and wearing a long-sleeve, purple shirt and blue pants. "Is that you Gary?" I asked since I haven't seen Gary in a long time. "I'll give you three choices one I'm Gary, two I'm Gary, or three I'm Gary," the boy said with a smile on his face.

I could tell it was him when he answered my question with a goofy smile on his face. "It's good to see you Gary," I said with a smile on my face. "Likewise, we should hurry up my grandpa is waiting for us in the car," Gary said pointing towards the exit. When we got to the car we saw Professor Oak waiting for us. "It's good to see you Professor Oak," I said with a warm greeting. "And it is good to see you as well Ash," the Professor replied with a smile and then he said, "Shall we head off to Pokémon Academy."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Sorry if my chapters are short I'm still new to writing fanfiction but I'll try to make them longer as I get more experience. I'll also answer questions to those that post them on the review as the best I can. Not all questions will be answered. Please favorite, follow, and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Pokémon Academy: The Black Dragon Saga**

**Chapter 2**

Ash's POV

We were on our way to Pokémon Academy through the forest zone. The pokémon we saw on the way were mostly grass and bug-type. We saw Deerling, Sawsbuck, Butterfree, and Beautifly. I also thought I saw some Combee and an Ursaring trying to steal the Combee's honey. But what was on my mind was why the sudden transfer to the PMA so I decided to ask Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor Oak why was I suddenly transferred to Pokémon Academy?," I asked. "You are going to have to wait for the answer to that question Headmaster N will explain everything to you when we see him in his office," the Professor said. I decided to accept that answer since the headmaster would know more than the professor does.

When we got to the academy, we headed straight for the headmaster's office. Professor Oak knocked on the door and we waited for someone to invite us in. "Come in," said someone from the other side of the door. It sounded like a guy's voice so I assumed it was the headmaster that replied to Professor Oak's knocking on the door.

Third Person POV

Ash, Oak, and Gary walked into the headmaster's office. Inside they saw a young man with light, green hair tied in a ponytail and he was wearing mostly white and a black baseball cap. "Hello Ash," said the young man, "As you have probably figured out I am the headmaster of Pokémon Academy, N." "It's nice to meet you," Ash said while shaking hands with the headmaster. "I assume you want to know why you were suddenly transferred to this school," said N. Ash replied by nodding his head.

"When you were younger you saw the legendary pokémon, Zekrom right?" Said N. "Yeah I saw Zekrom in a huge storm cloud," answered Ash, "But what does that have to do with me attending this school?" "There is a legend that says that Zekrom would choose someone to be its herald by appearing before that person once and then reappearing before that person again when it believes he is ready to battle Zekrom and capture him, you are that herald," explained N. Ash was surprised about this information but also excited at the same time.

"There once was an evil organization called Team Plasma that tried to use the herald of the legendary pokémon Reshiram and use it for world domination but they failed, that herald was me," N continued explaining, "Now another evil organization called Team Rocket is trying to get you so they can use Zekrom for their own goals of world domination." Ash put the rest of the pieces together as to why he was now going to attend Pokémon Academy. He was there for his own protection against Team Rocket and so he can prepare for the battle against Zekrom.

"Right now it's best to keep this information on a low profile since most of the students might freak out in shock about this," said N. "Only the faculty, teachers, and some close friends of mine know about this," Gary said so Ash wouldn't worry too much on keeping it a secret from the teachers. Then N gave Ash a pokedex and a key to his dorm room. The key had the number "25" engraved on it. Ash assumed that it was the number of his dorm room.

Gary was now escorting Ash to the dorms from the inside. They had to go through the cafeteria because it is the only part of the campus that connected the school with the dorms. When they reached Ash's dorm room Ash saw the number "25" engraved on the door. "This is your dorm room and I'm staying in room number 26 right next to yours," Gary said, "If you need any help and me or my roommate Brock aren't available you could also ask Clemont or Stephan in room number 24." "Thanks Gary I'll see you tomorrow in the morning," Ash said as he unlocked the door to his room.

When Ash entered the room he saw a guy with light, green hair and green eyes. The guy was wearing a waiter outfit with a green bowtie. There also was a pokémon that looked like a green monkey with a tree growing out of its head. "Hello you must be the new transfer student I'm Cilan and this is my partner Pansage," the guy said. The green monkey pokémon also bowed as a form of greeting. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu," Ash said in response. After Ash and Cilan introduced themselves, Cilan wanted to confirm if that Ash was destined to catch Zekrom was true and Ash nodded and said yes. That was reason enough for Cilan to agree to help Ash get ready for the battle against Zekrom anyway he can. Then, Ash, Cilan, and their pokémon ate the dinner that Cilan cooked to welcome Ash to the academy and went to bed.

The next day, Ash and Cilan went to the cafeteria for breakfast. They sat at one of the tables where Gary and the rest of his classmates who were told about Ash's situation with Zekrom. Each one of them decided to introduce themselves to Ash. "I'm Clemont, I'm a scientist and I specialty is electric-type pokémon," said a boy with blond hair and wearing round glasses and a blue jumpsuit. "I'm Stephan and this is my partner Sawk," said a boy with red hair and blue eyes that was directing Ash to a pokémon that looked like a blue man wearing a karate uniform. "I'm Brock, I am Gary's roommate and I'm studying to be a pokémon breeder," said a tall guy with spikey hair, tanned skin, and eyes that looked like straight lines kind of like eyebrows. Gary then whispered to Ash that Brock maybe studying to become a pokémon breeder but he was so good he could become a pokémon doctor.

"It's nice to meet you all. I assume Gary already told you about my current situation," Ash said with a smile. "Yeah Gary told us about it and I got to say that's one heavy challenge you have," said Stephan. "It is kind of hard to believe that you are destined to catch Zekrom," said Clemont in addition to what Stephan said. "But don't worry we'll help you any way we can," said Brock reassuring Ash. "Thank you I'll be counting on you guys then," said Ash with a smile.

After they ate breakfast, everyone went to the classroom and went inside except for Ash who Professor Oak wanted to talk to before he starts the class. When Professor Oak and Ash went inside the classroom, Oak introduced Ash to the class and told him to sit in the desk between Cilan and a girl with light, brown hair and wearing a pink hat. A lot of the students stared at Ash with curious looks on their faces especially some of the female students in the class. Once Ash sat down at his desk the girl sitting next to him decided to introduce herself to him. "Hi, my name is Serena, if you are confused with any of the lessons in the class just ask and I'll be more than happy to help," the girl said with a warm smile. Ash thanked Serena and told her that he will take up on her offer. Serena also shared her books for the class with Ash since he didn't get all of his books yet. During the class, Serena had a light blush on her face but no one noticed it while she was near Ash. Some of the girls in the class were giving jealous looking stares at Serena but neither she nor Ash noticed.

During the lunch break, Ash went to the roof top with Cilan and had lunch. They also talked about where Ash should start catching pokémon since the only one he had was Pikachu. "So do you know what type of pokémon you should start catching first?" asked Cilan. "I think I should go catch water pokémon since Pikachu has a type advantage over them," answered Ash while looking up at the sky. "Then the best place to catch water-type pokémon is at the beach zone we can go there tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday," Cilan suggested. "Sounds like a good plan," Ash replied with a confident smile.

Little did Ash and Cilan know that a girl from their class was ease dropping on their conversation. She had orange hair tied in an off center pony tail and whore mostly yellow. "So they are going to the beach zone to catch water pokémon. Well they are going to need help from the water pokémon expert aka the water princess," she said to herself.

To Be Continued….

That is the end of chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to write it. Remember after every chapter I will answer questions from the review the best I can. Not all questions will be answered.

**espeon44:** I can assure you that all the girls that Ash traveled with in the anime are in this harem. I'm not sure who else I will put in the harem though.

**TigerOfGuy7139, Keyblade Guardian, and IchiIchi:** Thank you and sorry if my chapters are short I'm still new to writing and uploading fanfic I'll try to make them longer as I get more experienced with it.

**Farla: **Sorry I'm still new to writing fanfic I'll try to improve on that.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey Hey Hey. Before I start writing chapter 3. I would thank all of those who favorited and followed this fanfic. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is chapter 3. Please favorite, follow, and review.

Ash: Seriously we need them.

Me: I don't own anything.

**Pokémon Academy: The Black Dragon Saga**

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday at 10:00 in the morning. Ash and Cilan were on thereto the beach zone so Ash could catch some water-type pokémon. After walking for a while, both Ash and Cilan felt like they were being followed by someone or something. Both Ash's Pikachu and Cilan's Pansage were also on high alert thinking that a wild pokémon or someone from Team Rocket was going to get the jump on them. Pikachu then heard something hiding in a bush that Ash and Cilan walked passed. "Whose there?," Cilan said in a demanding tone. "Show yourself," Ash added also in a demanding tone.

Out of the bushes appeared a girl with orange hair tied in an off-center pony tail and wearing mostly yellow. Cilan recognized the girl. "That's Misty, she is one of our classmates," he explained to Ash. "Why were you following us?," Ash asked Misty in a serious tone. "I heard you were going after water pokémon and I, the water princess thought I could be generous enough to help the new guy catch some," Misty explained in a high and mighty tone.

"She forgot to mention egotistic," Ash thought to himself. "But why were you hiding in the-?," "None of your business!," Misty shouted interrupting Ash with a face that was red out of embarrassment and anger. "It isn't a bad idea Misty is an expert on water-type pokémon she could be very helpful in this situation," Cilan said thinking it was a good idea for Misty to tag along with them. Ash was skeptical at first but after giving it a moment's thought he decided to agree with Cilan and letting Misty tag along with them.

Now the three of them were heading to the beach zone. After a half-hour walk they arrived at the beach zone. They could see dozens of water pokémon. They saw krabbies walking on the sand. They saw staryu in the ocean. They even saw a slowpoke standing on a rock with its tail in the water like it was fishing. Ash wasn't sure which water pokémon he should catch first but then he saw a punk trainer picking on a group of squirtle. What was unusual about the squirtle was they were wearing sunglasses and one of the squirtle's sunglasses were shaped differently than the others probably because it was the leader of the group.

The leader squirtle was trying to protect the rest of the squirtle from the punk trainer's bullying. The punk trainer kicked the leader squirtle onto its shell leaving it defenseless and unable to move. The punk trainer just laughed at the squirtle's helplessness and Ash did not like it one bit so he decided to give that punk trainer a piece of his mind.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?," Ash shouting at the punk trainer. "I have just having a little fun," replied the punk trainer. "I think the squirtle would disagree on what you call fun," said Ash talking smack to the punk trainer in order to get under his skin. The punk trainer didn't like Ash's smack talk and got really angry. "You got a lot of talk let's see you back it up," the punk trainer said as he grabbed a pokéball from his belt.

_Punk Trainer Curtis challenges Ash to a battle._

**Cirtus:** Go Raticate!

Cirtus sent out a raticatefrom the pokéball he had in his hand but what was different about this raticate was that it was styled to have a matching hairdo with its trainer. Ash decided to take this battle seriously because one of the things he can't tolerate is the mistreatment of pokémon.

**Ash:** Go Pikachu!

Pikachu jumped off from Ash's shoulder and took its battle stance. Pikachu felt the same way Ash did about how the punk trainer picked on the squirtle and was more than eager to give the punk trainer what he deserved with sparks sparking out of its cheeks showing that Pikachu was ready to battle.

**Curtis:** Raticate use Super Fang.

Raticate charged at Pikachu ready to take a bite out of it. Raticate was fast but not enough to land a hit on Pikachu who was faster and able to dodge Raticate's attack. Raticate continued to use super fang at Pikachu but all of its attacks missed.

**Ash:** Pikachu use Iron Tail.

Pikachu jumped into the air and its tail glowed into a silvery like metal color. Pikachu dived at Raticate tail first but Raticate jumped into the air and grabbed Pikachu's tail with its teeth. Curtis thought he had the upper hand but from the look on Ash's face he anticipated that to happen.

**Ash: **Pikachu use Electro Ball.

The electro ball sent Raticate crashing into the ground. After the smoke cleared Raticate could be seen with sparks covering him showing that Raticate was paralyzed and unable to move.

**Ash:** Pikachu finish it off with Thunderbolt.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit Raticate and sent it flying into Curtis shocking both of them in the process. Raticate fainted and was unable to battle making Ash and Pikachu the winners of the battle.

**Curtis:** I'll get you back for this.

_Ash defeated Punk Trainer Curtis. Punk Trainer Curtis has fled. Ash received $500 for winning._

The group of squirtle was watching the battle and the leader squirtle was more than impressed. As Ash, Misty, and Cilan resumed their search for water pokémon for Ash to catch, the leader squirtle started following them and Ash noticed. "Do you want to come along?," Ash asked the leader squirtle. The squirtle took off his sunglasses and looked at Ash with sparkling eyes and ran into his arms. "Looks like I caught a squirtle," Ash said with a smile. "More like Squirtle caught you," Misty said in a mocking tone.

Ash, Misty, and Cilan spent the rest of the day at the beach zone. Ash ended up catching a Kingler, a Corphish, and a very energetic Totodile. The rest of the 'Squirtle Squad' as they are now referred to as ended up working under Officer Jenny as the school's firefighting crew. Before Misty left Ash and Cilan, Misty noticed that there was something unusual about Ash that made him interesting but she didn't know what. Ash and Cilan were now eating dinner in the cafeteria with the rest of the guys who know Ash's Zekrom battle that he has to prepare for.

While they were eating, the guys overheard other students talking about a wild charizard loose attacking anyone who gets near its territory in the mountain zone. Ash thought that he should go to the mountain zone tomorrow to catch that charizard since both his pikachu and squirtle have an advantage over a fire/flying type pokémon like a charizard. Brock volunteered to go with Ash to the mountain zone because before Ash and Cilan came to the cafeteria Cilan got a challenge letter from a student named Burgundy who she self-proclaims to be 'a better connoisseur than Cilan,' besides his pansage wasn't going to do any good against a charizard being a grass pokémon and all.

The next day, Ash and Brock were heading to the mountain zone so Ash could catch that wild charizard. On their way to the mountain zone, they heard something coming from a nearby bush. They saw something purple sticking out from that bush. They couldn't tell if it was a person or a pokémon so Ash decided to take out his pokédex to see if it is a pokémon or not.

**Pokédex: Axew the Tusk pokémon. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp.**

Ash and Brock were a bit confused since what they could see that was in the bush didn't look like the picture in the pokédex. They assumed it was some sort of rare axew so Ash decided to catch it while it was distracted and threw a pokéball but instead of anything going into the pokéball after contact it just bounced off. "Ow!," said the person that was in the bush. A girl with big, purple hair and dark, tanned skin came out of the bush looking angry and upset. Brock recognized the girl as Iris, one of his and Ash's classmates.

"What's the big idea throwing a pokéball at me?," Iris asked demanding to know. "Sorry the pokédex said there was an axew in that bush," Ash said stating his case. "An axew like this one," Iris said as she directed Ash and Brock to the axew that popped out of her hair. Both Ash and Brock were surprised that an axew was hiding in Iris's hair because they have never seen someone have his or her pokémon in their hair instead of a pokéball. Ash may have Pikachu on his shoulders but that was kind of different to where Iris had her Axew.

"What were you doing in the bushes?," Brock asked curiously. "Me and Axew were gathering fruits and berries before we go up to the mountain zone," Iris said strait forwardly. "Why are you going to the mountain zone?," Ash asked concerned since the mountain zone was pretty dangerous right now although he and Brock were going there too. "I heard that there was a wild charizard attacking people getting near the mountain zone, I can't imagine a dragon-type pokémon doing that," Iris said.

Both Ash and Brock looked at Iris with a 'are you for real' look on their face. "You do realize that charizard is a fire/flying type and not a dragon type?," Brock asked Iris. Iris didn't believe what Brock said until Ash showed charizard on the pokédex and it said that charizard was a fire/flying type. Iris was both disappointed and embarrassed. She was disappointed because she thought charizard was a dragon type and she was embarrassed because she mistaken charizard to be a dragon type and she was an expert on dragon type pokémon.

Ash then told Iris that he and Brock were heading to the mountain zone so he could catch the wild charizard in question. After Iris heard that she volunteered to go with them because she was worried about the dragon pokémon that lived in the mountain zone. The three of them went up the mountain so far they couldn't see any charizard in fact they didn't see any pokémon what so ever. They assumed that the charizard was terrorizing the other wild pokémon in the mountain zone causing them to go into hiding. Ash, Iris, and Brock were now halfway up the mountain and still no sign of the wild charizard but they started hearing a loud roar coming closer and closer. Then all of a sudden the wild charizard appeared and attacked with a fiery flamethrower. The flamethrower nearly hit Iris but Ash saved her just in time. Now Ash was about to battle the wild charizard.

_A wild Charizard appeared._

**Ash:** Pikachu, Squirtle I choose you.

Ash sent out both Pikachu and Squirtle to battle. Normally in a pokémon battle against a wild pokémon is one on one but since this wild charizard was causing problems for the rest of the mountain pokémon this was clearly a time for an exception.

_Wild Charizard used Steel Wing._

The wild charizard used steel wing on Pikachu and Squirtle. Fortunately both Pikachu and Squirtle were fast and small so they were able to dodge the attack.

**Ash:** Pikachu use Thunderbolt. Squirtle use Water Gun.

Pikachu and Squirtle both used their trademark attacks but since the charizard was able to fly it easily dodged their attacks.

_Wild Charizard used Dragon Tail._

The wild Charizard descended down at Pikachu and Squirtle tail first ready to slam them with its dragon tail attack.

**Ash: **Pikachu block that Dragon Tail with Iron Tail. Squirtle use Water Gun.

Both Pikachu's Iron Tail and the wild charizard's Dragon tail clashed leaving charizard vulnerable for Squirtle's Water Gun which scored a direct hit and it was super effective.

**Ash: **Pikachu use Thunder Bolt.

Pikachu's Thunder Bolt scored a direct hit on the wild charizard and it was still wet from Squirtle's Water Gun so it did extra damage. The wild charizard was now barely standing.

**Ash: **Pokéball GO!

Ash threw a pokéball at the wild charizard. It shook once. It shook twice. It shook three times then it confirmed that the wild charizard was caught.

_Ash caught a Charizard._

Ash, Iris, and Brock were now heading down the mountain in the mountain zone. On the way down the mountain, Ash caught a Quilava with the help of Brock who made sure that the Quilava didn't run away. Iris was looking at Ash thinking how amazing he was back in the mountain zone and she had slight blush on her face but Ash and Brock didn't notice. All three of them went back to their own dorm rooms. Before Ash fell asleep in his bed he thought that he should go after grass type pokémon next but that would have to wait till after school.

To Be Continued….

That is the end of chapter 3. Sorry if my battle scenes weren't that good. This has been my first time writing battle scenes. Don't forget that I'll respond to questions and comments you leave in the review.

**espeon44:** I'm only letting Ash get the pokémon he actually caught in the anime with the exception of certain legendaries. I might let him get other certain pokémon but only if it makes sense.

**Guest: **What can I say? Haters are going to hate.

**Astro4: **I'm not sure if I'm understanding your question right but the girls in Ash's harem will have their rivals from the anime but I don't think they will be going after Ash.

**IchiIchi: **Thank you for understanding and thank you for the comment.

**skydragonknight57: **Thank you.


End file.
